You Can't Have One Without the Other
by honorableshadow
Summary: Zexion had a dream. Lexaeus had a dream. Vexen had the same nightmare. Platonic LexZexVex, hints LexVex, but it's friendship friendly.


**Title**: You Can't Have One Without the Other  
**Words**: 894  
**Summary**: Lexaeus had a dream. Zexion had a dream. Vexen had a nightmare.   
**Rating**: Worksafe.  
**Warnings**: Platonic Lex/Zex/Vex? Strange crack and silliness. That and it was written in less than an hour

--------

_I now pronounce you, husband and wife._

Vexen woke up with a look of horror on his face, hair plastered to his forehead due to sweat, his body panting as though he was being suffocated. Realizing it was just a simple… yet horrifying nightmare, he relaxed, pulling a tissue from a tissue box on the desk next to his bed and wiped off the sweat. "Just pure rubbish," he murmured before returning to his slumber.

Despite the nightmare, Vexen slept decently and was one of the first to wake along with Lexaeus and Zexion.

The Chilly Academic however, and if he could, he would say didn't _feel _like seeing his colleagues today. He planned to just make his breakfast and return his merry way into the basement.

Vexen was fixing up a simple egg sandwich while Lexaeus and Zexion were already on the breakfast table, chatting as they ate.

"You know, Lexaeus," Zexion spoke after swallowing a piece of toast, "I had a very strange dream last night."

Lexaeus sipped his orange juice, "Really? I did too."

"You first."

The Silent Hero dabbed his mouth with a napkin and rested his chin on his hand, "I can't seem to recall it clearly, I forget dreams easily you see. But this one was so unusual, I guess it's what you can say unforgettable."

"It didn't involve a 'marriage proposal' did it?" Zexion asked, because that was what he had dreamt- two figures, one on his knees holding up a small opened box to the figure standing.

Vexen who was not too far from them, nearly cut himself with the knife while trying to cut the sandwich, his eye twitching.

Lexaeus blinked curiously, "Actually, it was quite the opposite. It was a couple getting a divorce."

Vexen let out a quiet sigh of relief. Although the likelihood of the three of them having the same dream is low, the idea of a divorce after his dream of a marriage gave him some sort of reassurance.

"The wife kept the child…"

Vexen made a face unseen by V and VI that looked like someone threw a vial of who-knows-what down his pants.

"And," Lexaeus closed his eyes, trying to remember the exact events, "The child was brought up fatherless. I'm not sure, but I think the child gave the widow a hard time… constantly throwing tantrums when disturbed and was completely anti-social. His mother eventually gave up after that, which didn't solve anything."

'Now I know _my_ child would never be like that,' Vexen thought, 'I would never allow such an up bringing!'

'Wait, what?' was followed after IV realized what he just said to himself.

Zexion shook his head, "I wouldn't want a mother like that, someone who surrenders so easily."

Vexen had to get out of there. Now, before they invite, rather, drag him into their conversation.

Right when Vexen picked up his plate and turned to head out the door, Lexaeus spoke, "Vexen, you're not acting like yourself."

"Mmm," Zexion agreed, "Usually you would have your own input on whatever subject we talk about… no matter how strange it may be."

There was no way around these guys. Even if he just shook his head and say he wasn't listening, Vexen would hear about this later from them. He sighed in defeat and walked towards the roundtable and sat down on the chair that was between Lexaeus and Zexion, sliding his plate gently enough for it not to slip and break.

"I had a similar dream… rather, a nightmare," Vexen admitted, "It involved marriage."

"Such a strange coincidence," Zexion mumbled.

"Except I saw the faces of the people in there," IV continued, "And they…"

Their eyes were drawn to him, Lexaeus hand gesturing for Vexen to continue, "They…?"

"Were us."

"…"

Vexen shut his eyes and rubbed his temples as though he was completing an almost impossible task. He pointed at the two and himself as he continued, "You. You. And myself. You," he pointed at Lexaeus, "were the groom."

Lexaeus' mouth went agape, "Then that means…"

"I was your… bride," he said bitterly.

Zexion couldn't help but let out a chuckle. 'Poor Vexen and Lexaeus! They get married too quickly, separated just as quickly and Vexen is stuck with some problem child.'

Vexen glared at the youngest of the three. How dare he laugh!

"And you." The icy bride pointed to Zexion, which caused his small laughter to stop, "You were our child."

"WHAT?!"

Vexen spoke out loud in an almost triumphant tone, "That's right. You were our, Lexaeus and mine, little spawn of evil!"

"You have no proof of that!"

"I can tell you're about to throw a tantrum at this very moment, _junior_. Why, you had a dream of your deadbeat of a father proposing to your poor mother! _How very touching_." Vexen added sarcastically.

'D-deadbeat…?' Lexaeus thought quietly. If he could, he would pout.

It seems the trio is getting _too_ deep into the conversation.

"Maybe I wouldn't be throwing tantrums if I didn't have such a bad mother!" Zexion retorted before taking his cup of milk and stomped out of the kitchen.

Vexen let out a groan. Even he believed that what they just talked about was too silly.

Lexaeus patted the elder on the shoulder, a sign saying Zexion would calm down eventually.

They were silent for a moment before Lexaeus coughed and spoke up, "Was I really a deadbeat?"

"Oh, _drop it_, V."


End file.
